


When It Happened

by DarkGardenia



Category: South Park
Genre: Butters isn't happy about it though, Chubby Butters, M/M, Unresolved Ending, body image issues, kinda angsty, so it could be happy if you want it to, the ending is open to interpretation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 19:49:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14088375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkGardenia/pseuds/DarkGardenia
Summary: Kenny and Butters both reflect on the latters weight gain in their teenage years, neither realising exactly how the other feels about it or how they feel about each other.





	When It Happened

**Author's Note:**

> This has an unresolved ending which I may or may not end up coming back to at some point in time. If I do it will be a happy ending.

Butters couldn’t pinpoint exactly when it happened. It was just one of those things that starts so slowly that by the time you realise what’s happening it’s already too late. He supposed it was inevitable, really. As a child he’d never been the most athletic and, while he wasn’t fat, he wasn’t exactly slim either. As time went on he stopped running around playing superheros and villains with his friends, going on wacky adventures, and settled into the life of a highschool student more focused on academics and art than physical activity. His blossoming friendship with Tweek Tweak, baker extraordinaire, can’t have helped either. Afternoons spent sitting in Tweek’s kitchen taste testing his various creations had only exacerbated the problem. And so this is how he ended up here; standing naked in his room, staring at his reflection with an expression of grim distaste. The thick thighs, plentiful ass, and soft, round stomach he’d thought he could deal with, but somehow, without him noticing, he’d grown a small pair of tits. Nothing on the scale of some of his other, more hefty classmates. They were barely even noticeable through his sweater. However, it settled a harsh reality in his mind that Kenny McCormick – beautiful, gorgeous, perfect Kenny – could never want him.

 

* * *

 

Kenny couldn’t pinpoint exactly when it happened. It was just one of those things that starts so slowly that by the time you realise what’s happening it’s already too late. He’d always felt close to the other boy, ever since they went to Hawaii together as kids. Whether or not that was a romantic attraction at the time, he couldn’t say, but he was drawn to the other like a moth to flame. When they entered highschool they’d drifted apart, with no reason to spend as much time together as the typical South Park adventures started to die down. So he watched from afar as the other grew more attractive every day. While he’d tried to hide his body with baggy, shapeless clothing, Kenny had seen him in the change rooms during gym class. He knew about the curves, the thickness, and more than anything he wanted to rest his head between the boys small, pillowy breasts. He was soft, adorable, luscious, with the personality of an angel, and Kenny was absolutely hopelessly in love. But what could he possibly offer someone as perfect as Leopold Stotch.


End file.
